


Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Series: Here In My Arms Series [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, In Love, M/M, Rain, Short, romantic, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: Ian thinks their night is ruined Mickey has other ideas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Have you ever seen the rain?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743573) by [Mic_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key)



> shit this summary is better than the actual bye

 

They leave the restaurant, Ian had been eyeing the weather outside the window practically the whole night. 

“I can’t believe it’s fucking raining...” Ian complained. “I had this shit all planned. It wasn’t supposed to rain this whole week.”

Mickey shrugged and laughed. “Didn’t really expect you to be able to control the weather, man.” He grinned at the redhead. “Though it’s a shame. I could probably find me an X-man that could do that if I look down Michigan Avenue.” 

“Haha.” Ian sighs. 

“It’s not so bad. Look at her she’s out there enjoying it.” Mickey says pointing to a passerby with an umbrella and rain boots on. She was prepared unlike Ian. 

“She looks like she’s running for shelter, Mickey.”

“No she doesn’t, she’s just strolling.” Mickey says then watches as the woman picks up pace more and more until, “Ah...no wait yeah now she’s running.”

“This sucks.”

“Nah,” Mickey looks at Ian then out side, they haven’t yet opened the doors to leave. “It’s kind of nice actually.” Mickey opens the door and heads out. 

Ian looks at him confused but follows. They stand under the building canopy still protected by the rain. 

“Mick, come on. Let’s wait inside you’re gonna get wet.” 

“Look at it,” Mickey says. “See how the city lights reflect on the water and shit?” 

“Y-yeah. I see it.” 

“Don’t you think that’s kind of...you know? Beautiful? I guess.” 

Ian looks out at the rain and the lights perfectly illuminated by the darkness of the night. He looks back at Mickey. 

“Yeah it kind of is beautiful. Really beautiful.” Ian looks at Mickey, his dark hair complimenting his ivory skin, his blue eyes sparkling like diamonds as he stares at the scene in front of him.

It’s beautiful like being told you’re lover will live a long a happy life after a not so brief health scare that lasted the past year and then some. Beautiful like being with the one you love early in your life and knowing it will last forever. Beautiful like this moment looking at him after a celebratory dinner and him being able to find new wonder in old things. 

“Come on,’ Mickey says grabbing Ian’s arm as they head into the pouring rain. 


End file.
